The Cedar Rapids Oncology Project was funded as a CCOP in 1990 and serves a nine county area of Eastern Iowa and Western Illinois with a population base of approximately 400,000. Ninety percent of the cancer care in this region is provided by CCOP components, which see approximately 1800 new cancer patients annually. The CCOP's primary research base is NCCTG. ECOG is a secondary research base. The CCOP is a site for the STAR and SELECT studies and recently joined CTSU to access other phase III trials. The CCOP has an established structure for governance, financial management and IRB oversight. Twelve years of CCOP experience and 17 years of cooperative group experience have produced a cohesive and knowledgeable team of investigators. An experienced staff of CRA's and CRN's have been assembled. Over the past five years the CCOP has met its accrual targets, and over the last year greatly increased its cancer prevention and control accrual. Five-year statistics: treatment 422 credits and control 778 credits. Past year statistics: 88.9 treatment credits and 299 control credits. A detailed data management plan is provided and the CCOP's successful performance is documented by the accompanying research base evaluations. Efforts at ensuring minority participation are detailed.